Shugo Chara Oneshots
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Each chapter of this story are just some cute shugo chara oneshots with some of our favorite couples ;3 features Amuto, Tadamu, Kukaya, Kutau, Nagima, Nagimu, Tadimu, Tadaya, Ranaichi, Temaichi, Miyoru, Miseki, Mirythm, Diathym, etc. R&R to your faves!
1. NagixRima Rumors can lead to confession

Hey there everybody! Im in slight writers block lately… It's horrible :'( I got halfway through chapter four of Shugo Shugo!! And I froze. Damn damn damn. Ha-ha, but I'll find out something. Right now, im just letting my imagination flow with a few one shots- every chapter of this story is going to be a one-shot. Here are the couples I will write about.

Kuukai x Yaya

Kuukai x Utau

Nagihiko x Rima

Tadase x Amu

Ran x Daichi

Mikix Kiseki

Miki x Yoru

Miki x Rythm

KusuKusu x Musashi

Iru x Yoru

Temari x Daichi

Dia x Daichi

Dia x Rythm

(And for these next few, I am going to force myself to open up to other couples.)

Ikuto x Amu

Kairi x Amu

Nagihiko x Amu

Tadase x Rima

Tadase x Yaya

(And only because my friend is dying to read decent one-shots of these couples…)

Nadeshiko/Nagihiko x Kuukai

Nagihiko x Tadase

Kuukai x Tadase

NO, I am not entirely in favor for the boy/boy pairings, but she only wants to see them. So sue me! Don't like, don't read. The couple will be in the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara. * cries *

This is a Rimahiko or Nagima story!!

* * *

Her feet dragged across the ground slowly as she walked towards the school. She fought back the tears she so desperately longed to let loose. Her parents had fought again this morning, and when she tried to intervene…

She stopped, clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight, digging her nails into her palms. No. No. She didn't want to think about it. She would cry. But she can't cry. Not in front of all these people. Not in front of anyone. Not anymore.

She let out a shaky breath and continued walking, her luscious, long, wavy blonde hair flowing in the gentle wind behind her small figure. She clenched her teeth silently as a sharp pain went up her arm, where she had a rather dark bruise hidden by her uniform. She swallowed as people stared at her, and she prayed they weren't looking at how she had done her uniform's collar up so that it went around her neck, so people couldn't see it.

She walked faster, past everyone as whispers began to stir. She felt tears sting her eyes and she broke into a run. KusuKusu followed quickly after her, and was just as upset as her, for she had seen the whole thing this morning.

She turned the corner around her school, heading to the Royal Garden for the regular morning meeting. She ran faster as it came into view, and people's whispers became louder, more understandable to her.

"I think something happened to her. Did you see her uniform's collar?"

"She has her sleeves pulled down farther too.

"She's wearing full-on stockings instead of socks…?"

She stopped, breathing heavily and angrily. She turned around, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly as everyone stared at her, wondering what was going on. She opened her eyes, and people stepped back at the look of anger that burned deep inside them.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!!" She screamed fiercely at them, pausing to take in deep, shaky breaths before she turned around and continued to run to the Royal Garden. Everyone looked at each other worriedly, wondering why she was so upset.

* * *

Rima ran into the royal garden, slamming the door open and walking past the fountain, up the steps and to her seat. She looked up when she heard silence, and saw that no one was there. She sighed; at least she could have some time to recover before the guardians got here.

"Rima-chan?"

Rima turned slightly and glared at Nagihiko as he walked through the door. She turned away, not looking at him as he sat down in his seat next to her. He kept looking at her, his face full of worry and wonder, his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth a flat line.

She glanced at him and saw his expression and glared at him again.

"What are you staring at me for."

He sat back and blinked at her in shock.

"Rima-chan, you blew up at half of the entire student body. What's wrong?"

She sat up straight and looked down at her palms, her face reddening as she fought tears again.

"It's none of your business."

He reached out a hand to her, going to place it on her shoulder, about to ask her if she was really okay, until she slapped his hand away, facing directly to him.

"Don't act like you care! Don't act like anyone should! I know that everyone thinks im a little spoiled princess, that nobody actually cares about, boys only like me because im cute! How do you think that makes me feel?! I have no friends! Nobody would care about someone so stubborn and mean!"

She tried to get up and run, but a pair of strong arms stopped her. She was turned around and pressed up against something warm, and she blushed as she realized Nagihiko was hugging her tightly. She froze, not knowing what to do, as her hands were pressed up against his chest, stuck in between their bodies.

Nagihiko breathed in her flowery scent and let out a heavy breath.

"Rima-chan… Don't ever say that nobody cares. Amu-chan sees you as a friend. One of her best friends. Hitori-kun and Yaya-chan also see you as friends. I'm sure Kairi did too. And don't say that I don't care…" He held her tighter and his body stiffened and she noticed this sign of embarrassment.

"… because I care more than you could ever understand."

She blushed at his words and began to shake. He rubbed her back as she began to cry in his arms. She moved her arms around his body and hugged him back, and he smiled, closing his eyes gently.

"Shhhh… Rima-chan, it's alright. You can tell me what happened. Trust me. Believe in me."

She swallowed as her throat became dry.

"I… I… My parents… They… My neck… And my arms… And then the… the wooden… Sp-spoon… It hurt… And they… Their screaming… It… It was… Scary… And… They… They… Said bad things…… and… Threw me… Hit me… Screaming… shouting… the blood from my nose… It hurt so bad… I couldn't do anything… And KusuKusu was crying… She was so scared… I was crying… The neighbors called the cops… And… And…" She stopped her rambling and continued to cry and Nagi felt tears well up in his eyes as he put two and two together.

The pulled up collar, extended sleeves, the full stockings. Her parents had attacked her…?

He got down to his knees as to reach her height and lifted her chin and she opened her eyes and looked at him with sad eyes.

"N-Nagi…"

His face reddened as he leaned towards her and pressed his lips gently to hers. She blushed bright red as his lips touched hers. Her thoughts on Nagi flew through her mind.

She thought she hated him. But did she? Did she truly hate the boy that was holding her so lovingly in his arms, crying with her? Kissing her? She glanced at his closed eyes as he kissed her and smiled inwardly, sweetly, lovingly. No. She didn't.

She loved him.

She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and he smiled against her lips. He put his arms around her waist gently as she began to kiss him back. They didn't notice the sound of the door to the garden opening, nor the footsteps towards them, nor the shocked and surprised gasps from Yaya, Tadase and Amu.

Rima pulled away from Nagihiko and he blinked at her, surprised that she had kissed him back and she smiled, hugging him.

"Nagihiko… I think I love you."

He blushed a deep red as she hugged him and the others smiled at the two. Tadase glanced at Amu and took her hand and she blushed softly, smiling at him. Yaya looked at everyone and groaned.

"Ohhhh!!! Now I'm the single one of the guardians!! I'm such a loner!!"

Nagihiko and Rima pulled apart, and Nagihiko stood, taking the small girl's hand. He smiled at Yaya and closed his eyes as he held back laughter.

"You're wrong, Yaya-chan. There is someone for you."

Yaya crossed her arms and pouted.

"OH? And who might that be?"

"Yo guardians!"

Yaya was suddenly pulled back by an arm going around her neck and she looked up as Kuukai smiled at her.

"Yo!"

She smiled and hugged him around the neck.

"Kuukai! You're back!"

Amu smiled and shook her head.

"Speak of the devil."

Kuukai looked at her with a strange look as Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and Amu laughed, and Yaya blushed and jumped away from Kuukai, looking at Nagi.

"WHAT?! KUUKAI?! You're kidding! He's like… He's… He's…"

Kuukai looked at her, then everyone.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?!"

Everyone laughed as Yaya blushed and told them to shut up, and Kuukai looked around, completely and utterly confused.

* * *

(A/N: Poor old Kuukai!)

There! I'm no good at Rimahiko, I know. :'( Bear with me! I'll get there D:

Ha-ha. I love making Yaya and Kuukai squirm. It's fun ;) And yaya's cute! *I'm a yaya and Kuukai fan *!!

So I hope you enjoyed this little one shot!

Rimahiko forever!

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la ~ Tadamu, Kukaya, Nagima ~


	2. IkutoxAmu Full Moon

Hello again! Now, it is time forr… My first Amuto!

Yes, I am a Tadamu shipper, but I find Amuto slightly cute, and I think some of my fans are Amuto shippers, so I'm going to bend, just to please them as well :) Sound fair? Yes! THIS STORY IS VERY SHORT!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara!

Amu lay on her bed, her eyes closed, b

* * *

ut she wasn't sleeping. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her digital clock and read 2 a.m. and sighed. She hadn't slept at all tonight. She listened to the silent sounds of the wind hitting her balcony doors, that gentle howling it caused.

She sat up and turned as she heard the balcony door creak and gasped as a tall, lean figure stood in the doorway, shutting it silently behind him. She couldn't tell who it was in the dark, but when a small figure floated up beside him she let out a breath of air, a light blush and a small smile forming on her face.

"Ikuto… What are you doing here?"

He walked over and sat on her bed, not facing her.

"Just came by to see you."

She smiled and moved over in her bed, making room for him. He smiled slightly as he crawled under the sheets and lay down next to her. She closed her honey-colored eyes, feeling more at ease since he was here.

She felt the bed move under her and opened her eyes and gasped as she came face-to-face with Ikuto.

"I-ikuto!! What are you doing?!"

Ikuto smiled at her, brushing some strands of hair from her eyes. She blushed at this sweet gesture and tried not to look into his eyes.

"W-why are you being so kind to me, I-ikuto…"

"This is why."

Before she could question him, his lips were pressed up against hers. Her blushed darkened three times over as she felt his warm, soft lips against her own. A warm, thick feeling grew in her chest and spread out all over her body, something that she only felt when she was with him. She closed her eyes and kissed him back softly, and he responded by kissing her harder.

He pulled back slightly and kissed down her neck, sucking at the nape of her neck, biting down slightly, causing her to gasp, which made him smile. He kissed along her collar, down to the bottom of the V, which was just above her breasts and she blushed furiously.

He looked up at her, his dark eyes entrancing her in their mysterious beauty.

"Amu… I love you."

Her eyes widened as she felt time freeze around them, the world began to spin, and nothing seemed to exist except for them. She sat up and hugged him and he closed his eyes, holding her as well. She took in a deep breath of his scent, and it calmed her.

"Ikuto…"

She nibbled on his ear softly, daring to be bold and she heard him moan and she smiled as she kissed under his ear.

"Ikuto… I love you too…"

He pulled back and looked at her, brushing her hair back again, his face blank, but his eyes were full of joy and love for her. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the roof, and she laid down next to him. She gently put her arms around him and placed her head on his chest and he looked at her as her eyes closed, her breathing beginning to slow down. He smiled at her and looked back out the window and at the moon.

That full moon had been there during the confession. He closed his eyes as he remembered how his mom said that his father, Aruto, used to love the full moon.

That was the one thing he had in common with his father.

He loved the full moon… Because only then, did the stars seem to shine brighter than they usually do. And to him, that was the closest comparison of beauty and radiance he could find. He looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest and smiled, rubbing her ears and a small moan came from her pink lips.

The beautiful night sky… Is a wilted rose next to her.

Hinamori Amu.

* * *

Hmm. I actually like this one :) I mostly don't read Amuto. But yet I just wrote it. Wow, I'm… Weird, Hahaha…

Well, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this one ;3

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la ~ Tadamu, Kukaya, Nagima ~


	3. DaichixRan The game of love

Here comes my first one-shot for the shugo charas! ;3 Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own shugo chara!!

* * *

"What is the name of the game we are playing?"

"Basketball."

"Well, since I am the king, I believe that I should be the team leader, for our team…"

Su shook her head in disagreement to their arrogant king.

"I think Daichi should be it. He is more capable than you, King."

Kiseki's mouth dropped open in shock, then he recovered and glared at the maid-like girl.

"Peasant."

Su crossed her arms, turning her back.

"You may find someone else to make your special tea."

Kiseki gasped and followed after her, begging her to continue with his tea-making. Daichi shook his head and looked at Miki and Pepe, and Miki and shrugged and she shook her head, smiling. She looked up and over at the other team, consisting of KusuKusu, Rhythm, Temari, Dia and Ran as the team leader. They had already gone over the basics of basketball and Ran was watching them as they practiced for their little game.

"They seem so together-dechu."

Daichi looked over at the other team to see, and nodded as he saw the team work together to make baskets, and their movements were fluid and quick. He couldn't see Ran, then looked over to see her watching on the sidelines, calling them on any mistakes they made, and quickly showing them the proper way. She noticed her shoelace was untied and she bent over to tie it, with her rear facing his direction.

He blushed and turned away, standing up and calling to Kiseki and Su, who was still flying away from the obnoxious wanna-be king.

"Yo! Kiseki! Su! Get over here!!"

Su flew over immediately and Kiseki glared at him.

"You dare order me around?!"

Daichi glared at him angrily.

"Now, King."

Kiseki sweat-dropped and flew over, as Daichi explained their game plan. They nodded after he thoroughly explained how to do everything. They spread apart and saw Ran waving them over. Daichi blushed as her bright smile went right through him, causing a tingle to go up and down his spine.

They went onto the table with the little basketball nets they took from the doll set in Ami's room. Daichi and Ran faced each other off in the middle, and Pepe looked at them both, waiting for the right moment.

Daichi fought the blush that was coming to his cheeks at Ran's face being so close to his. Pepe blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air, and Ran hit it over to Kusu Kusu who caught it and stopped, looking at Daichi as he continued to stare at Ran.

She raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy and waved a hand in his face and he just blinked at her. He stood up straight and looked into her deep, pink eyes. .

"Daichi, are you okay?"

He said nothing, but took a step closer to her.

"I want another face-off."

She looked at him oddly, but told KusuKusu to give the ball to Pepe. Daichi and Ran got into position for the face-off. Pepe stood there, waiting once again to blow the whistle. When the whistle was blown, he grabbed Ran's arms and pulled her towards him, her lips meeting his.

Her eyes widened as he kissed her, and everyone fell silent as the ball hit the basketball court. He pulled away from her and smiled, letting her go, grabbing the ball and passed it to Miki, who threw it to Su, who threw it into the basket. Daichi turned around to face Ran, and he winked at her.

"Point."

Ran shook her head, snapping out of her trance and she smirked at him, running down the court to get the ball from the opposing team.

This game, had just only begun.

* * *

Hehehe this was cute. At least I think so ;P

I've never written a one-shot for a chara before, so I hope you liked it :)

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la ~ Tadamu, Kukaya, Nagima ~


	4. KuukaixUtau Love like Winter

Hey hey hey ;3

Hope you're enjoying these so far! Here's my first shot at a Kutau story!

Disclaimer: STOP TELLING ME TO DOOO THISSS I DON'T OWWWNNN D; D; :'(

* * *

It was a cold christmas eve as Utau walked down the sidewalk alone. Iru and Eru had stayed home because of the cold, but she couldn't think properly there. Ikuto had left 2 months ago, and she had not heard from him since then.

She closed her eyes as she stopped in town square, turning her face up to the sky, the small snowflakes touching her warm face, a tingling sensation occurring from each cold touch.

"Utau?"

She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face of a boy, but unable to remember his name. She turned to him and he walked up to her.

"I forget your name. We ate Ramen together once, right? You were with Tadase?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Souma Kuukai. You're Tsukiyomi Utau, right?"

She nodded, a small smile on her face; it was nice to have someone to talk to after this past while without Ikuto. He looked over and saw a café that was pretty isolated. He looked back at Utau, and nodded to the small café.

"Wanna go in there for a bit?"

She nodded and the two walked over in silence, and he held the door open for her and she smiled at him as she went through, and he followed soon after. They sat down and Kuukai asked her if she wanted anything.

"Just a small hot chocolate."

He nodded and went up to the counter to order. Utau began to look around the small café, smiling at how it was so cozy and warm feeling. She glanced at the only other couple there and sat up straight as she saw one head with pink hair, one with blonde. She sighed and smiled.

"She's not with Ikuto, so that's okay I guess…"

"Who's not with Ikuto?"

Utau glanced over at Kuukai, as he carried two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He placed one in front of her and sat in his chair, stirring his with a plastic spoon, attempting to cool it down.

She shook her head and turned away.

"It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her, then turned around and saw the same two heads she had. He laughed and turned back to her, smiling gently, and she froze; even she knew that was unusual for him.

"It's alright Utau. Tadase gave Amu a promise ring for White Day this year. The promise he made was that he was going to marry her once they finish University and College."

Utau let out a small breath of relief, but smiled at the two once again, glancing over at them and caught a glimpse of Tadase laughing softly, and leaning towards Amu, kissing her gently on the cheek. Utau could practically see Amu blushing through her hair and she held in her laughter. She heard Kuukai mumble and turned to him.

"What?"

Kuukai, looked up with a surprised look on his face, as though he was shocked that she had heard him.

"O-oh. Um… So… You… Still in love with Ikuto, then…?"

He seemed to be fumbling over his words and she sighed softly.

"No… He left two months ago without a word. Yoru was with us, and was very depressed, but… He went back into his egg, but then after a few days of Yoru just being an egg, the egg dissolved into nothing. I'm very worried about Ikuto, but now I only love him the way I should. As a sister loves a brother…"

She felt tears well up in her eyes at what could have happened to him, until she felt a hand close over hers. She looked up and saw Kuukai holding her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

"He'll be okay, Utau. You don't have to worry."

She closed her eyes sadly, a stray tear falling down her face.

"But… With Ikuto gone… I feel so alone… Like nobody really loves me anymore…"

"Who said I don't love you?"

She looked up immediately and saw his serious eyes and face, the slight blush going across his cheeks. She blushed slightly as he wiped her tear away, his hand lingering on her cheek. She found herself leaning into his warm touch, closing her eyes in content. She opened her eyes and leaned forwards, gently brushing her lips against his. He pressed his own lips against hers, closing the slight gap between them.

She felt tingles go up and down her spine at the feeling of him kissing her. It was a feeling she had never felt when she had kissed Ikuto. Kuukai pulled back and smiled at her as she blushed softly, looking at her hands.

"Oh! Utau! Kuukai!"

The two turned and saw Amu and Tadase standing at the counter, paying for what they had ordered, but looking at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Amu's voice flowed into her ears, then he looked at the blush on their faces and smiled.

"Ohhh…. Hurry up Tadase we're bugging them."

He glanced over and smiled, taking his change from the lady at the counter, grabbing Amu's hand and walking out the door with her, with a subtle wave as a goodbye. Kuukai rubbed his forehead slightly, laughing.

"Sorry about that."

Utau smiled softly, shaking her head.

"It's fine…"

Kuukai glanced at his watch and then smiled, getting out of his chair and walking over to the side of hers, tapping on her shoulder. She turned to him, and blushed as he put a hand on her thigh, his face extremely close to hers.

"Merry christmas, Utau."

His lips pressed up against hers and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back as the snow fell up against the windows, from the darkened sky, flowing with the wind as she received the best christmas gift she had in a long time…

Love.

* * *

I don't know why, but I have always pictured Utau with heart that needed love, because Ikuto always turned her down in the series, y'know?

And I love the Kutau pairing :) its sooo cute!

So I hope you liked this one too ! haha I hope you like them all!!!!!

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la ~ Tadamu, Kukaya, Nagima ~


	5. KisekixMiki Thinking of You

This is just a one-shot for Miki and Kiseki… No kissing in this one :) But this jumps right into the moment between them, so, this is what happened before…

Miki was watching with Su as the others fought against some strange enemy infused with X egg energy. They shot Amu down, leaving her unconscious, and then hit Tadase, and his chara nari came undone. Kiseki was severely weakened and he kneeled on the ground, and was about to be shot by a strange ray, but Miki flew in, threw him out of the way and took the hit, the enemies leaving soon after.

Disclaimer: Grrr. No. Shussshshhshshs! I don't own! Jeez!!

* * *

Kiseki sat in his room on his chair, his eyes closed as he leaned up against the back of it, not wanting to talk to anyone. He mumbled silently to himself every now and then, something about a heroic commoner, and how he regretted everything.

The guardians were silent as they saw all of their charas in Miki's room in the dollhouse, surrounding her bed, some crying, some holding back tears.

Su and Ran stood next to the bed of the burned girl, her hair seared at the tips, her skin charred and blackened. Her breathing was low and shallow, and she had a cold sweat, the lips of death lingering above the frail body, and unless she got better, the kiss of darkness would be put over her, and she would be put to eternal rest.

All of the charas turned as they heard someone clear their throats as they saw Kiseki standing at the corner of the room, his eyes red and bloodshot, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Could you all please leave for a while."

Everyone nodded hesitantly, floating out of Miki's room, leaving Kiseki alone with her. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the guardians staring. He grabbed the curtain that served as an extra wall, and pulled it across, so that nobody could see them. He walked over to Miki's bed and put a hand over his mouth at the sight.

She had sacrificed herself for him. He knew he had hurt her before, screaming at her, calling her commoner, thinking she looked like a boy. He knew. But she still wanted to save him. Take after him.

He moved some hair away from her eyes, strange feelings taking control of his body. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then began to open slightly. She slowly turned to Kiseki, her eyes opening fully.

"K… Kiseki… What… are you… D-doing…"

He blinked at her in shock. She was awake, and considerably coherent. A smile of relief came onto his face as he gently took her hand. She blushed a little and looked at him oddly.

"K-kiseki… Why…"

"Shhhh, commoner. No… Miki."

Her eyes sparkled as he said her real name, looking into his beautiful eyes. She had liked him for so long, and now he was showing affection for her. She swallowed and closed her mouth.

"I… I had a weird dream… That i… I died and… And…" She couldn't continue and she closed her eyes tightly and she opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her cheek, and saw Kiseki smiling softly at her.

"It's alright now, Miki. You're awake. You're alive. That's all that matters to me right now."

Miki blushed softly at his words and closed her eyes, a gentle smile on her face as she went back to sleep. He let go of her hand, and opened the curtain, only to see all of the charas outside of it, eavesdropping.

Kiseki glared at them all then went back into his room, shutting his own curtain.

Pepe blinked in amazement.

"So he CAN think of people other than himself-dechu."

"I HEARD THAT."

* * *

I don't know… Ahhahaha. Lame, right? I tried to make a little Miki/Kiseki moment. I'm not very good at them. Ahhhh. I suckkkk….. But so far people like these random oneshots? Hmm.

It is 4:17 am. I can't sleep.

I have a headache. My cheek hurts.

And I have the hiccups.

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la ~ Tadamu, Kukaya, Nagima ~


	6. TadasexAmu The Meeting

Hey everyone! This is just a little Tadamu thing that I decided to make 

Im nervous. I start work in about 40 hours.

I don't know If I can sleep tonight.

My dog is glaring at me.

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo charaaaa…

* * *

"Good morning class!" Mr. Nikaidou walked into the room, just about to trip over the platform, but he stopped and stepped over it, then laughed slightly.

"I'm not so clumsy anymore… AAH!" He attempted to sit, but missed the chair and landed on his rump with a thud. He crawled back up, a mortified blush on his face as the class giggled at his clumsiness. He cleared his throat and stood, not taking chances.

"Alright… There will be a meeting in the gym this morning, that will take up your first class. I know it's last-minute, but I think you'll be happy with what it's about…"

Silent whispers began to grow throughout the room, and everyone was wondering what this meeting would be about.

Amu ran into the classroom and everyone was silent. She blinked as everyone stared at her and she took in a deep breath, went up to Mr. Nikaidou, handed him a letter, and coolly walked to her seat. She sat down with her eyes closed and still felt eyes on her and she sighed.

"You can all stop staring at me. I like my privacy."

Everyone sat back in their desks, all except Tadase, who just smiled gently and fought back a small giggle.

"Cool and spicy!!"

"She didn't even look!"

"Ahhhh! Hinamori-sannn!!!"

Amu inwardly rolled her eyes and sighed, opening her eyes and looked at Mr. Nikaidou who nodded, smiling at her, and she sent a small smile back in return. Her little sister Ami had taken her alarm clock to play house with the 'gweat charas', and forgot to put it back in time for Amu to get up in the morning.

One of the secretaries came to the front door and knocked, and Mr. Nikaidou nodded.

"Tadase, Amu, you can go first."

"Ehhh?" The class was confused.

Tadase stood and Amu blinked; what was going on?

She looked up as she felt a hand on her arm, and saw Tadase smiling gently down at her.

"Are you coming, Hinamori-san?"

She nodded and stood, walking out the door following slowly behind Tadase.

* * *

"So what are we doing??"

"You are going to lead the meeting, which is being held by us guardians."

She froze and waved her hands.

"Wh-what?! I can't do that! I don't even know what its about!!"

Tadase stopped and turned to her, smiling. He took a few steps towards her and took her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright. I'll be there with you. If you don't know what to do next, I'll be right at your side."

She blushed and nodded slightly and continued to walk with him. As they passed some stray students in the hall, silent whispers rose among them, but then one obnoxious student yelled. (You may guess who…)

"EHHHH!?!?! MY TADASE-SAMA IS HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT PIECE OF TRASH?!"

Amu suddenly realized that she was still holding hands with Tadase. She tried to pull her hand away, but noticed that Tadase had frozen, his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock. His eyes suddenly closed as he let out a breath, He crossed his arms and opened his eyes, and the anger was evident in his stabbing glare.

"Who just called her that."

Silence sliced the air and he punched the nearby lockers, causing a bang to resound in the winding halls. He turned back to the now fearful crowd and he clenched his teeth.

"I **said**…. Who called her that."

Yamabuki Saaya meekly rose her hand and he went up to her, and glared.

"Don't ever call her that. Ever. Again."

He closed his eyes and turned away, walking back to Amu, who was clearly shocked. He opened his eyes and he smiled at her.

"Let's go, Hinamori-san." He took her hand and dragged her behind him, and she stumbled as she walked, still in shock. They got to the auditorium and the other guardians were waiting. Kuukai, Nadeshiko (yay! A Nadeshiko appearance!), and Yaya all turned and Yaya grinned mischievously.

"Ohhhh! Tadase and Amu-cchi are holding haannnnds!!"

Amu blushed and jerked her hand away and closed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"He grabbed my hand and dragged me here. Not exactly romantic, in my view."

She stepped away and Tadase blinked, feeling slightly hurt, even though that was just her outer character speaking. Kuukai handed Amu a piece of paper with the things she should say on it. They heard the students begin to fill the seats of the auditorium.

"You can do it, Amu-chan. We all believe in you."

Amu smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you, Nades!" (I dunno, maybe that nickname would work…)

Nadeshiko smiled gently, tilting her head and closing her eyes cutely.

"No problem, Amu-chan."

Kuukai gave her a thumbs up and winked and she smiled a small blush on her face at her friends' enthusiasm. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Tadase, who smiled weakly at her.

"Ready?"

She was confused at his uncertain expression, but nodded and the guardians walked out onto the stage, but only Tadase and Amu went up to the microphone.

The room was silent as Amu leaned against the podium and sighed in boredom and glanced down at the paper, her eyes widening in surprise and slight happiness. She looked up to the school and closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"Good morning, students of Seiyo Academy. Next Thursday, this school will be holding its first school dance."

Whispers began to rise among the crowd until they heard Amu sigh again.

"Now now. Would it hurt to wait until the end? It will be held from 7 pm till midnight. You are not allowed to bring friends from other schools. There will be no vulgar dancing, and I'm sure your teachers will explain what that is. No pushing, shoving, spinning, twirling, screaming, hitting, no mosh pits, and, even though im sure none of you would bring any, no drugs, alcohol, or cigarettes. If any rules are violated, a parent will be contacted and you will be sent home. There is no warning. Thank you…"

Amu stood up straight and began to leave, with Tadase following until they heard a voice come from the crowd.

"Holy crap! Amu is such a freak!"

Amu froze as that comment rung in her ears but she dismissed it and continued to walk until she continued to hear unusually loud whispers.

"Yeah, it was strange how serious she seemed about those rules."

"I bet she made them!"

"That is so not cool and spicy!"

"She's a total weirdo for that!"

"Yeah, totally!"

Amu froze, unable to walk, and she felt tears sting her eyes. She turned around to see Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kuukai looking at her worriedly.

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase began quietly until Amu interrupted him.

"SHUT UP!!"

The whole room fell silent as they saw Tadase's eyes widened and he stepped back as Amu's breathing was heavy and low, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Stop calling me Hinamori-san!! I've been waiting for so bloody long for you to call me 'Amu-chan' or 'Amu' for once in my life! But no! You always have to be so freaking formal!"

She turned to the rest of her fellow guardians and glared at them.

"You lied to me. YOU ALL TOLD ME THAT I WOULD BE OKAY IF I DID THIS FOR ONCE! I… I…. I HATE YOU ALL!"

She ran off of the stage and the whole school stood, even the offending students, and a wash of guilt fell over them. Suddenly a loud thud resounded throughout the room.

"H-hitori?!" Kuukai's voice echoed in the room as he looked at Tadase, who had fallen onto his knees and was looking at the ground with pained eyes.

"Hinamori-san… She… She said… She… Hates…"

He closed his eyes tightly and brought his arms up to his eyes, leaning on the other. No. He was not going to cry.

"Tadase…"

He jumped to his feet and ran off the stage, slamming the back door open and looked down both ends of the hall, and took the left turn, hoping that Amu had gone that way.

* * *

Amu sat in her chair in the royal garden, her tears streaming down her face.

"_I can't believe the students called me freaky… I never thought that this would happen to me… And my friends… They said I would do fine… But now the students think I'm freaky… I can't believe that they would lie like that…"_

She heard the door of the royal garden open, and frantic footsteps running up the stairs. She turned around and saw Tadase a few feet away, tears brimming his eyes. She stood up and turned, about to run away, but she was pulled back. She turned around and saw Tadase gripping onto her arm, firmly but gently.

His breathing was fast and sharp and she knew he had something to say, but as usual, he wouldn't say it.

"Tadase-kun, stop it! You're not going to help…"

She started to walk away until he grabbed her again.

"Wait!"

She stopped, not facing him. She heard him sigh shakily, and then she gasped as she felt arms wrap around her, and pull her up against Tadase's warm body. She stiffened as she felt his warm breath trail down her neck and ear, but she eventually loosened up.

"Amu-chan."

Her eyes shot open and she tried to look at him.

"What did you just call me?"

"Amu-chan… That's what you wanted… Right?"

She nodded slowly, but squeaked when he turned her around, and neither of them noticed the rest of the guardians, along with the whole student body begin to crowd into the royal garden.

"Amu-chan, remember the winter when I told you I liked Amulet Heart?"

She looked down in sadness and nodded.

"Yes… Why did you bring that up? Is that supposed to make me feel better in any way?" Her voice was hurt and angry and he shook his head, and looked at her, gripping her shoulders.

"No it wasn't supposed to… But this is supposed to!"

She looked at him, closing her eyes in frustration.

"What are you talking abo…"

Someone crashing their lips onto hers interrupted her, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw blonde hair in view. Her face turned bright red as her eyes remained wide open as Tadase pulled back, staring at her, a blush on his face as well.

"I was wrong about what I had told you! I only said that because I couldn't say what I really wanted to… And what I wanted to say was… Was…"

He closed his eyes tightly and let go of her, turning away in embarrassment.

"What I wanted to say was that I'm in love with Hinamori Amu!"

Amu gasped and her blush turned three times darker than before, and she just noticed the whole student body standing there, mouths wide open in shock. She poked Tadase's shoulder and he turned to her as she pointed at something near the door and he turned, his face turning bright red as he saw all of the students' eyes on him in shock.

Amu suddenly felt something missing to her left and looked down and saw Tadase curled up in a ball, his forehead propped up on his knees, which he had wrapped his arms around. She kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Tadase-kun… Don't be embarrassed. Hinamori Amu isn't normally like this but… You have to know."

She stood and turned to the students, taking a deep breath.

"Don't be so shocked because he said that. Why? Because I am in love with Hitori Tadase."

The student's jaws practically hit the floor.

"EHHHHHHH!!!"

Amu looked down at Tadase who was looking up at her wide-eyed. She smiled at how innocent he looked with that deer-in-the-headlights look. She held a hand out to him and he gratefully took it and he stood up, and blushed, as she didn't let go. He felt a hand on his cheek and turned to her and saw her smiling at him softly. He smiled as well, glancing at her luscious, pink lips.

"Amu-chan…"

The two leaned in and their lips met and after a moment they both let go of each others hands, Amu's arms snaking their way around his neck and Tadase's arms wrapping around her slim frame, pressing her against his thin body.

They hardly registered the soft sigh that came from one of their friends.

"Good god. Took them long enough."

"Kuukai! Shut up! They're sharing a moment!"

"Yaya, please. Use your inside voice."

Amu laughed against Tadase's lips and the tingling sensation made him smile. He gently licked her top lip and he could feel heat rise to her cheeks. He pulled away from her, leaning his forehead onto hers and smiled at her.

"I think that's good enough for today… _Amu-koi."_

She blushed and he winked at her playfully.

"How's that for a given name."

* * *

Ahhh. This was kind of jumpy I know. I changed my mind about where Amu and Tadase met, because at first, he was going to ask her to the dance and she would deny, because she was too embarrassed to accept, and at the dance, he kissed her and shouted "I LOVE YOU!"

The second Idea was that Amu froze during the meeting and couldn't continue and Tadase grabbed her arm and she shook him off, telling him to back off because she didn't matter and wasn't good enough and he turned her around and shook her basically telling her to shut up about things like that because he loved her…

But then It went to this. I got side tracked.

I was eating m&m's. I do not own.

And I was listening to lady gaga. Hmm. Did that affect my writing? Well I hope it was still good.

I'm tired. My sunburn hurts.

I just got bit by a spider. On my sunburn. That really hurts.

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la ~ Tadamu, Kukaya, Nagima ~


	7. KuukaixYaya Where did my Yaya go

Hey everybody…. So I started my Tadamu series…. But I have cursed writers block… So…. This story is hopefully going to help me out of it.

Don't own. Im too tired to yell about it D:

* * *

Yaya walked alone in the hallways of Seiyo Academy, dragging her feet tiredly as she walked. She didn't notice Pepe trying to warn her that something was in front of her, and soon enough, she bumped into something, and fell backwards. She looked up and saw that she had run into Kuukai; the boy she had longed for for far too long.

He kneeled down in front of her and laughed a bit.

"Eiii. Yuiki, dai jo bu?(Are you okay?) You looked kind of out of it."

Yaya jumped to her feet and smiled at him.

"I'm okay. It's just that Mama and Papa took Tsubasa away for the week and I'm home alone with only Pepe-tan as company. I'm still getting used to having to be an older sister figure and before they left this morning, Tsubasa cried all night and kept me up. I'm just tired."

She kept on walking but something grabbed her arm gently, causing her to stop. She turned around and saw Kuukai with a worried look.

"You should really call me when you need help with something or need someone to talk to. You can trust me, Yuiki."

Yaya swallowed the lump in her throat but gently pulled his hand off her arm and looked at him suddenly with an angry look.

"My name is Yaya." She turned on her heel and coolly walked away and Kuukai stared at her wide-eyed. Why was she brushing him off?

* * *

Kuukai stared out the window during English class, not hearing the teacher at all, for his mind was thinking of something else… Or rather, someone.

He and Yaya had been so close for so long. What was going on so suddenly? It had been like this for a while now. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would act like Amu when she was being 'cool and spicy'.

It wasn't like her. She was normally so bubbly, happy, loud, and cute. But now she's…

"Souma."

How can you describe it? She's not being herself…

"Souma…"

Something must be going on… He knew he had to find out what was going on or else…

"SOUMA!"

Kuukai snapped out of his trance and stood.

"What?!"

The class giggled as the teacher glared at him.

"Read where Hitori left off."

"Ieeee?! Uhm! I mean, h-hai!" He looked down at his book, which wasn't even open. He glanced at Tadase with a seriously freaked out look.

"What page were we on?!"

* * *

"I so suck."

Kuukai sat at the table with the other guardians in the Royal garden and Amu laughed slightly.

"I heard Yamabuki Saaya talking about it. That teacher is strict. What were you thinking about so intently that you couldn't hear her?"

Kuukai blushed and glanced at Yaya, then at his hands.

"I wasn't…. It's none of your business!"

Amu saw that small glance towards Yaya and smiled.

"Mm. I guess it isn't. Oh, I just remembered, Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko-chan, I need to talk to you, come with me!"

She grabbed Tadase and Nadeshiko by their hands and dragged them out of the garden, Tadase's face acquiring a deep blush.

Yaya watched Amu leave with the two, and she realized she was left alone with Kuukai. She stood up and turned away.

"Well, since they're gone, there is really no point in being here…" She started to walk away until a soft voice floated into her ear.

"Why are you being like this?"

She stopped walking and stood there, a look of sadness crawling to her face; she knew she was being an all-out bitch. She knew it.

"What happened to you?"

She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight.

"What happened to my sweet, gentle Yaya? The one that I know and love?"

She turned around to see Kuukai with tears in his eyes and she looked at him sadly.

"Kuukai…"

He looked up at her sadly.

"All I know now is… I hate who you have become." He walked past her then began to run. She felt tears sting her eyes. Tears of sadness and regret poured down her face.

Kuukai said he hated her.

Hate.

Hate.

Hate.

It rang through her ears a thousand times over. She couldn't stand it. She ran after Kuukai and found him sitting on the bleachers on the other side of a soccer field, watching a game with sad, bloodshot eyes. She saw some cheerleaders with a bullhorn in the middle of the field, and she ran up and grabbed the bullhorn, knocking over the cheerleaders.

"**KUUKAI!!"**

He looked up and was shocked to see Yaya with a bullhorn in the middle of the soccer field, surrounded by angry cheerleaders, tears streaming down the young girls face.

"**Kuukai! Gomenasai!(I'm sorry!) I know I was being stupid!! Demo… Those things I said… That's not the way I feel! The truth is i…. I…. I LOVE YOU KUUKAI!!!"**

"**I LOVE YOU KUUKAI!"**

"**I LOVE YOU KUUKAI!"**

"**I LOVE YOU KUUKAI!"**

Kuukai gasped as her words echoed into the air and she stood there, her breathing heavy, tears pouring down her face. He stood up and walked down the stairs, and towards her, and the whole crowd watched.

Kuukai stopped in front of her. He looked at her with a serious look.

"You really think that will make me forgive you. You haven't earned it yet."

Yaya felt her heart being ripped apart until Kuukai smiled, putting his hands on either side of her face, his expression becoming much more loving.

"But that can be easily changed… My Yaya."

He leaned towards her as she blushed and his lips hovered before hers, and she became brave and pushed her lips forward, kissing him and he smiled against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kuukai pulled away a bit, pulling the ribbons out of Yaya's hair, and let her hair fall down, and he blushed at how pretty she was with her hair down and long. She smiled at him cutely and tilted her head.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?"

He smiled and kissed her again in reply.

They pulled apart and saw Tadase, Amu, and Nadeshiko grinning like mad. Amu held a camera and handed it to Tadase who waved it in front of them.

"I think that this would look good on TV, don't you think, Amu-koi?"

Amu nodded and took his hand.

"Yes, I think it would be pretty nice to get Yaya back for all of the things she has done to me and you."

Kuukai turned bright red.

"Eiii?! But I'm part of this! Why do I have to suffer!"

Nadeshiko, Amu, and Tadase pointed at him.

"Because It's fun."

Kuukai crossed his arms and frowned, but then gasped as someone jumped on him, wrapping their legs around his back, their arms around his neck, similar to a koala. He almost lost his footing, but then he caught himself.

The last thing he saw was Yaya smiling at him. He blinked and then the next thing he knew was that Yaya was kissing him, licking his top lip. He blushed but then closed his eyes and began to kiss her back, opening his mouth and let her tongue slide in, rubbing over his which caused him to moan.

Tadase and Amu sweat-dropped and Nadeshiko sighed.

"It's too bad that I can't date anyone."

Amu turned to Nadeshiko.

"Eh? Why not?"

Tadase and Nadeshiko sweat-dropped.

"Ah, er, um, n-no reason." Nadeshiko smiled slightly then looked away.

Amu laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, must be your parents. I mean, it's not like you're a boy or something. That would be nuts, ne?"

Nadeshiko and Tadase's jaws dropped but then they pulled themselves together quickly.

"A-ah! Yeah! Nuts…"

* * *

That night…

Nadeshiko lay on her bed and sighed, closing her door. She pulled off her shirt and skirt and revealed herself. She looked down and frowned as she pulled out her ponytail, throwing it aside and pulled on some blue and black pajama pants and a white shirt. She rubbed her eyes and her mascara came off and she sighed, looking at herself.

Or rather, he looked at himself.

"… _That would be nuts, ne?"_

Nagihiko frowned and looked down.

"I have those…"

* * *

LMFAOOOO IDK WHERE THAT ENDING CAME FROM XDXDXD HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!

OOOOOKAYYYY. WELL IM DONE FOR NOW  LOL. WOOT THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF MY FAVE ONESHOTS

KUKAYA WITH A SMALL TADAMU (HOLDING HANDS AND THE AMU-KOI THINGER), AND ENDS WITH MY FAVE CHARACTER (WHO I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON), NAGIHIKOOOOO SAYING SOMETHING SLIGHTLY PERVERTED!

Wooo. Fun! I liked writing this! Hahaha.

~Tomi-chan

Hasta la I'M SO TIRED YAYYY I HAVE A DAY OFF TOMORROW!


	8. NagixRima The Same

I was bored so i decided to make another Rimahiko oneshot... I like the couple alot! It is very cute.

I cant see how people can see Rima with Kairi or Tadase. Gag.

Anyway, on with the storryyyy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own it .... :(

(Btw, it's Rima's POV)

* * *

I sat alone in the royal garden, waiting for everyone to come. Why was everybody so late today? Ugh.  
I hate waiting. I turned and got out of my chair so that i could go to the other side of the garden and water the plants. A few minutes later, the door opened with a loud bang, and I jumped, turning to the door and saw Nagihiko run in and I shrugged; he was pretty strong, of course he might slam the door.

I ignored it and heard the door bang again, and saw that he had slammed it shut, and I looked at him oddly as i was out of his view; he seemed upset? I shook my head. Why am i thinking such things?!

He sat down in his chair, and i could see his face from where i was, and he dropped his bag from his shoulder and I gasped as I saw a large bruise all the way across his left cheek. He looked composed,  
calm...

Suddenly he banged his fists onto the table, squeezing his eyes shut as his bit his lip. His shoulders shook as tears began to leak through his shut eyes. I felt a thickness pang through my chest and I looked at him sadly. What was going on?

He put his elbow on the table and leaned his forehead onto his hand as he cried.

"G-goumen... Father... I'm s-sorry I... I'm not a girl...."

My eyebrows almost flew off of my head; did his father beat him for not being a girl?!

I gasped as i saw Nagihiko pull something out of his bag, and realized it was a pocketknife. I didn't even hear the others coming into the room, all i could focus on was stopping Nagi.

"Nagihiko! Don't!!"

He looked up at me with wide eyes and dropped the small knife and he stood completely still, like a deer about to be hit by a car. I stepped towards him slowly.

"Nagi..."

He stepped back and closed his eyes.

"Don't say anything Mashiro-san!"

I blinked and stepped back in hurt; Mashiro-san?

He turned away from me and i could tell he was crying again.

"I already know you hate me, please don't make this any worse, i just want to get away..."

I clenched my fists and went up behind him and punched him in the back and he stepped forwards,  
turning around and facing me.  
"Shut up you idiot! I don't hate you! Killing yourself won't make you have self-worth, it will make you die!  
I dont know what i'd do if you killed yourself!"

Nagihiko looked at me, and blushed as he realized how i was now almost his height.

"R-Rima-chan..."  
I blushed bright red as i realized what had just slipped out of my mouth, and i turned around, trying to hide my face.

"Well, what i meant was..."

Nagihiko laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This reminds me of a long time ago before we broke up for the first time..."

I blinked sadly, remembering that fight we had, but then looked at him.

"What time is that?"

Nagihiko smiled.

"Remember when you confessed to me because your parents hit you?"

I looked down and nodded.

"Yeah... Your... Your dad did this, huh..."

Nagihiko froze and let go of me.

I turned around and looked into his eyes and his were cold and hurt.

"You heard what i said? To my father?"

I nodded slowly and he closed his eyes tightly and let out a breath, then smiled softly, opening his eyes and forcing a happy look upon his face.

"... It's... Okay. As long as you're the one who heard it."

I blushed and we stared at each other for a very long time, ignoring the comments the others made.

This one time, i'm sure Nagi felt the same way I did...

I'm not the only one.

* * *

IDK where this came from, i was bored. I was kinda wanting to shed light on the fact that Nagi and Rima's lives are similar in ways we dont notice, and i picture Nagi's dad as being angry for him not being a girl....

BUT YEAH i hope you like it i do!!!

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan *Heart*Spade*Clover*Diamond*


	9. KairixAmu Strawberry

OKAY HI GUYS!!! IM EXCITED, THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A KAIMU!

KAIRI/AMU! I had a really cute dream with the two of them- and i thought it would be sweet as a one-shot :) always room for more!

also... I WOULD LOVE RECOMMENDS!

By the way, for any of you yaoi lovers, my friend, BrokenGoth, is going to be doing the same 'Shugo Chara Oneshots" but it is "Shugo Chara YaoiShots"

So, if you guys are into that kinda thing, she is adopting Blueberries, my Tadase/Nagi story- As her own :) she bought it off of me for $50 !!! loooool!

Ok AN-AY-WAY THTS JUST SO YA KNOW- ON WIT DA STORY . WILL ONE OF MY 8 SHUGO CHARAS PLEASE DO THE INTRO!

Chau-chan: You mean nine shugo charas, right? Because i was just born?

Carp: Oh right, sorry Chau-chan. You want to start.

Chau-chan: *Goes all sparkly-eyed* YEEESS PLEEEASSE!!

Carp: alllrighty.

Chau-chan: Carp does not own Shugo chara, or shugo charas. She owns the IDEA of her charas though! *winks* like me!

Carp: Um... Not funny... But ok.

Aduul: Can we just pull the curtains?

Mazoru: Why can't I?!

Ai: Cuz' you a cat and you gunna rip em' up big time man._"_

ChiChi: CHICHI WANTS TO RIP CURTAINS!

Makoto: Now now...

Kotone: Heyyyyy guuuuyyysss! Whats goin onnnn?!

Lin: Nothing, now shut up. *Pulls curtains*

* * *

"... And the female head for this station is... Hinamori Amu!"

Amu's head snapped up.

"Hai!!"

Everyone in the classroom laughed, and she blushed, realizing that nothing had actually happened.

"Okay. The Male head for this station, to work with Hinamori-chan, is.... Hotori Tadase."

Tadase blinked at the girl at the front then glanced at Amu.

"Um... I'm not very good with cooking and that sort of thing. Maybe I could switch with Sanjo-san at the cultural station? He is much better with food than I am."

The girl turned to Kairi.

"Are you okay with that? Sanjo-kun?"

Kairi stared at Tadase, who just smiled at him.

_What the heck are you doing, King? You're practically giving Amu to me._

Kairi sighed and looked at the girl.

"Yes, It is fine with me."

"Great! Lets continue. Decorating representitaves are..."

Kairi stared out the window, wondering why Hotori Tadase, would ever just _give_ Amu to him. He shook his head; well, Tadase was right. He sucks at cooking.

* * *

"Thank you, Tadase!"

Tadase smiled weakly.

"No problem, Amu-chan. I'm you're friend, that's what friends do, right?"

She smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah. And it means alot. I'm so glad that we can be friends; I really think you're the best friend i've ever had."

She let go of Tadase and ran off, waving him goodbye. He let out a sigh and leaned against a wall.

Kiseki floated up to him, glaring at him.

"Oi, Tadase. Why did you just let Kairi have Amu?"

Tadase smiled sadly, closing his eyes.

"I really love her. More than anything."

He opened his eyes again, and his smile fell.

"And she loves Kairi. I want to help her find happiness; if that is what it takes, then..."

He smiled at his chara, who looked at him confused.

"If you love her then you have a dumb way of showing it."

Kiseki's voice came out as a quiet mumble, and Tadase just shook it off as nothing. He started to walk away, when he heard a voice calling him.

"King! Hey, King!!"

Tadase blinked and turned around.

"Sanjo-san?"

Kairi glared at Tadase.

"Just what exactly are you doing king."

Tadase blinked.

"I'm talking to you... Right?"

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh.

"You just like, GAVE Amu to me! What do you mean by doing that?!"

Tadase looked down sadly.

"You are better for her than I am. Just take good care of her and love her with all your heart, or I swear... You'll pay."

Tadase looked at the Jack darkly, and Kairi blinked in shock as the blonde turned and walked away.

"...Better for her...?"

* * *

Day of the Seiyo Academy Festival~~

"Everyone! Everyone, please! Quiet~"

The gymnasium roared with the laughter and frenzied chatter of the students as they discussed what was going to happen throught the day. The school head representitive sighed angrily and stomped her foot.

"QUIET!!!!"

The room fell into silence and looked up at her and she smiled.

"Thank you. Today we are representing our school. Try to keep yourself under contyrol, and well-behaved, but also have fun. Now that we are all set up~ Let's do this!!"

The school's students jumped up, letting out a loud cheer of excitement and jubilation. They ran through the doors and to their stations, watching as passers-by and other local folk came through. Soon enough, there was music pounding, happy voices floating through the air, and the joyous noise of laughter and fun.

Amu sighed, leaning her forehead onto her station as Kairi walked up, staring in awe at how beautifully decorated the foods station was.

The sign that said "Food Station- Hinamori Amu and Sanjo Kairi" was made of a soft maple wood, and was shiny and sleek. It was shaped like a heart with intricate angel wings coming off of it, and a carving above the lettering was of a man eating a doughnut.

The roof to the station looked like a traditional japanese-style house, and it had various portable high-grade cooking ovens, and other appliances hooked up to various power bars in the back of the station.

"Joker, this is... This..."

Amu sighed again, letting out a quiet mumble. Kairi smiled softly and looked at her, not noticing that she had mumbled.

"This is wonderful."

Amu glanced up at him, her golden-honey eyes tired and dull.

"Right."

Kairi blinked at her in confusion, then went around the station and into the seat next to her.

"Joker, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, looking off into the distance, wondering if someone was going to come.

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just because i'm a samurai doesn't mean I can't tell. What happened?"

Amu looked at him sadly, then sighed, not turning to him.

"Last night I was talking to Nadeshiko online... Then Saaya came on, and started talking to me. I don't know how she got my mail address, but she did... Anyway, she started talking to me, and told me that she was dating Y- a guy I like. I was really shocked, and decided to be nice about it. I congratulated her, and she continued on, and then she said something that kind of got to me... Probably because I really like him, but... *sigh*...."

Kairi looked at her, out of sadness, and envy. He wanted to be that boy she liked.

"What was it?"

Amu looked down.

"She said that she asked him what he thought of me, and she told me he said he wished I would take my icky strawberry hair and burn it, then fall into a pit and get stabbed by sharp rocks... That really hurt..."

Kairi was silent for a moment, and Amu thought he was going to laugh at her.

She flinched as Kairi suddenly stood, pushing his stool over, and suddenly had a bamboo sword in his hand. She looked at his face, and his green eyes were burning with a pure, fiery rage.

"Who said that about you?!"

Amu blinked at him, then blushed and looked down.

"I can't believe I listened to her..."

Kairi froze and looked at her.

"Why?"

Amu looked up and blushed bright pink, and Kairi blushed as well; he loved it so much when she blushed.

"I shouldn't have believed her because.... Well... She was talking about.... You."

His eyes widened and he sat down, staring at her. His face was bright red.

"You...You're saying that... You like me? Alot?"

Amu nodded, looking down at her lap, when suddenly Kairi gently took her hand in his. She turned to him and saw him smiling softly at her. He kissed her cheek gently and she blushed as he whispered into her ear.

"Well.... I've always thought strawberries were wonderful."

Amu smiled at him and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He glanced past her and saw Tadase looking at them. Kairi looked at him sadly, and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, and Tadase let off a weak smile, nodding politely.

Kairi pulled away from Amu's arms and looked into her eyes and he blushed looking down. Amu blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Kairi leaned in close to her face and his eyes were slightly hazy. Amu blushed bright red and began to stutter.

"K-K-Kairi?? W-what..."

Kairi smiled at her and pushed her hair back.

"I suddenly started to crave strawberries..."

Amu gasped and Kairi took this opporutinity to press his mouth against hers, which caused Amu's eyes to widen in shock- this was not something Kairi would normally do. She closed her eyes, and let out a contented sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Not too far off, Yaya, Kuukai, and various other members of the school were staring at the two in shock.

Kuukai let out a low whistle.

"Looks like the food station representatives have good taste in each other."

Yaya smacked him.

"Yaya wants Kuukai to shut up!!

* * *

Well! Hope you guys enjoyed that one. I wasn't gonna put any kissing on it, but I gave in anyway lol...

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan!! Love you!!


	10. TadasexIkuto Just eat the damn ice cream

Hello :] this isn't really a yaoi... It's more like a boyxboy friendship story which is completely misunderstood. Confused? Read ;D

Ikuto: Why me?

Tadase: More like why ME?! It's bad enough people think i'm already sexually confused! I love Amu!

Ikuto: Same!

Tadase: I love her more!

Ikuto: Pfft. Like you know what love is.

Tadase: I do so!

Amu: Guys! Stop fighting!

Tadase+Ikuto: Sorry.... He started it!

Amu: I don't want to hear it =,= Carp! start the story!

Carp: Got it :]

* * *

"Haa... Haa... Haa...."

Kiseki watched Tadase worriedly as he lay on his bed, eyes closed tightly, breathing heavily. A bright red flush danced across the blonde's cheeks as he breathed. His warm pink eyes fluttered open, squinting as the light of the room attacked him.

"K... Kiseki... Did you tell everyone... I-I'm sick?"

Kiseki nodded, lifting his head high.

"Yes! It was my first priority to make sure everyone knew their leader was ill."

Tadase nodded, breathing out.

"Th-thank you."

"Mm." Kiseki turned around, floating to the top of the dresser of which his chair sat. He then seated himself upon the red velvet and began to polish his tiny crown.

Tadase looked up at the roof, sweating under his covers.

_"I'm going to die like this. I can hardly breath and I feel so heavy. Ugh... I hate fevers... It's official."_

Tadase's eyes slowly closed as his body relaxed, and he let out a breath, allowing sleep to take over his body.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yaya votes that we go visit Tadase after school!"

"Yaya-chan, he might be very sick."

"But I want ice cream!"

"You always want ice cream."

"So can we?"

"We can visit Tadase, but no ice cream."

"RIMAAAAAAAAA-CHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! YOU'RE SO MEANN!!!"

Nagihiko and Amu sweat-dropped as they watched Rima and Yaya bicker. Nagihiko looked at Amu, blinking.

"Amu-chan, what do you propose?"

Amu shot up.

"E-Eh? Um... Well... I think it would be nice to visit Tadase..."

"Ouuu, Amu-chiiiii!!!"

"Y-YAYA!!"

Nagihiko laughed.

"Now, now. Let's stop this. We'll go after school and visit him, but for now, we have other matters to discuss."

Yaya slumped down in her chair.

"No fun..."

* * *

"Wake up."

Silence filled the room.

"... Come on, wake up! Ugh. Why am I even here?"

"Because he is kind of your little brother."

"Not even!"

"Well... Sort of."

"... Ugh."

Ikuto looked down at the sleeping blonde. He frowned and tapped his forehead, pulling his hand back.

"Holy..."

"What is it-nya?'

"He's burning."

Yoru blinked.

"What do we do?"

Ikuto looked up, then sighed.

"I know. Same thing as always."

"...What?"

* * *

Later, After school...

"Off to Tadase's house!!!"

"Yaya, Calm down."

"Haahahahahaha!!"

Rima glared at the peppy girl angrily, and Nagihiko smiled at the short blonde.

"Stay calm, Rima-chan. You wouldn't want to cause wrinkles a few years early on that pretty face of yours."

Rima blushed and glared at him.

"Purple playboy."

Nagihiko smiled and continued walking. He glanced at Amu, who seemed to be thinking in a daze.

_"I wonder what she is thinking about."_

* * *

Tadase sat up slowly in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He let out a small cough, rubbing his throat.

"K-kiseki... Could you get me some yogurt or something..."

"Sorry, mini-you is out. Besides that, open your eyes."

Tadase's eyes shot open at the voice. He glared at his elder, backing away.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Calm down. Here."

Tadase blinked, looking down at the outstretched hand of his onii-tan. Before him was a bowl of Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Cake. What do you think it is? Just eat it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you probably did something to it!"

"Do you think I would be that Immature?!"

"Yes!"

"Come on. I'm trying to help!"

"Well I don't want it!"

Ikuto glared at him.

"Just eat... The damned... ICE CREAM!"

* * *

"Hello, Hotori-san. Is Tadase-kun home?"

Tadase's mother nodded, smiling.

"Yes, he's just in his room. Go right in."

The group nodded, thanking her as they went by.

Amu went up to Tadase's door, about to knock until she heard something inside, stopping everyone else.

"AAAHH!!! I-IKUTO-NII-SAN!!! STOP IT!"

"JUST EAT IT!"

"NOO!!"

"YES!"

"NO, GET IT OFF MY FACE, IT'S ALL STICKY AND GROSS!"

"WHO CARES, I GAVE IT TO YOU, NOW EAT IT!"

Everyone stared at the door, completely wide-eyed.

"Tadase...."

"And... Ikuto..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone pushed the door open and their jaws dropped as they saw Tadase lying on his bed, his face covered in dripping white cream, staring in shock at his friends. Ikuto had the same expression of shock on his face as he stood on his knees, which were on either side of Tadase's hips.

Amu looked at the two boys, eyes wide as saucers and pupils extremely small.

"T.... T... Tadase.... I.... Ikuto.... Wh... What....?... Is... This...."

Tadase began to blush bright red, kicking his legs.

"TH-THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I-IKUTO-NII-SAN, GET OFF OF ME!!"

Ikuto then smirked, moving in closer.

"No, this is more fun, now that I think about it."

Tadase glared at him, beating on his shoulders.

"THEY ARE THINKING THE WRONG THING!"

"Well then lets make them believe it more."

Tadase's eyes widened as Ikuto slowly licked some white cream off of his face. Tadase pushed the blue-haired boy off of him, screaming.

"THAT WAS JUST ICE CREAM! I WOULDN'T EAT IT SO HE JUST THREW THE BOWL AT ME! THAT'S ALL!"

Rima blinked at Tadase.

"I always thought that you were different..."

* * *

Ehehehehhee.

I like this XD

Tell me what you think! I was bored :]

~Hitomi Kaetie-san


	11. Tadase I hate love

Hello everyone :)

I was kinda bored, so thought i'd make another oneshot... It's kinda sad. Tadase-centric. Enjoy!

* * *

I walked down the pathways behind the school, heading towards the Royal garden. It was a Saturday, and it looked as though it was going to rain. I felt a drop hit my head, and so I ran towards the garden, opening the door and closing it gently behind me, my clothes slightly wet.

"Tadase?"

I looked up and saw Amu-chan, who was also wet. I smiled softly.

"Hello, Amu-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing... You're all wet. Why didn't you go home?"

"You are wet as well, and I needed to get away and think. What about you?"

Amu shrugged.

"I'm thinking too..."

"About what, if I may ask?"

I sat down next to her, and she didn't look at me as she spoke.

"I'm thinking about... Us."

I blinked at her softly.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me sadly.

"Tadase. You confessed to me not long ago. You told me you loved me... I was very shocked when you said that... I was happy, but shocked, but..."

She looked away from me and I became worried.

"Um... 'But' what, Amu-chan?"

Amu sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not ready to fall in love yet."

I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest but nodded slowly.

"I... I can wait..?"

Amu shook her head, biting her lip.

"I'd feel bad if you waited!"

"Why?!"

She blinked as I raised my voice slightly, and I blushed looking at the table.

"I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have said that so loudly... But... If you aren't ready right now, I am willing to wait for you..."

"You can't..."

"But... Why?"

"Because!"

"Amu-chan... Please."

I looked at her in sadness and confusion.

"I'm your friend no matter what. Just tell me."

She looked at me sadly, then looked down.

"I can't picture myself ever loving you, Tadase... I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and leaned back, hanging my head over the back of the chair. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

"Amu-chan... It's your heart. That's okay... It's your heart..."

I bit my lip as I felt tears begin to rise.

"It's... Your heart.... I can't change that..."

"Tadase... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!"

I could tell that she flinched as I snapped at her.

"Don't be sorry... I'll get over it... But right now, I... I hurt... I-I should be the one who is sorry... For hoping... For hoping you would care for me like I do for you..."

"Tadase!"

"I need to go."

I stood up and turned away, but she grabbed my wrist.

"There are lots of other girls out there."

"But I wanted you." I pulled my wrist away and ran, pushing the door open and running. Never once had I hated love as much as I did then.

Amu-chan...

Betty...

Ikuto-nii-san...

Why is it that everyone I love leaves me?

* * *

Just a little something I thought abouuut :]

Hope you like~~ Sayonara~~

~Hitomi Kaetie-chan


End file.
